Home is where you heart is Where you find forgiveness
by notmadnessjustmisschief
Summary: "Pero a pesar del éxito y la ocupación de la persona más importante de un país, la vida de Laguna no estaba completa. Sí, tenía la suerte de que Ward y Kiros, sus grandes amigos y camaradas, eran ahora sus guardias presidenciales. Pero echaba de menos a Eleone. Echaba de menos a Raine..." [ Laguna centric ] [ Short ] [ Canon based ]


**_¡Saludos a todos!_**

 ** _De nuevo, os traigo un fic basado en esta maravillosa saga de videojuegos cuyo fandom en español veo que flaquea últimamente... ¡pero aún quedamos algunos supervivientes!_**

 ** _Con este relato, basado en los sucesos desconocidos de la vida de Laguna Loire, pretendo haceros todo el daño emocional posible, así como yo me lo hice al escribirlo. Espero que os guste, sobre todo mi intento de captar la esencia de nuestro querido presidente de Esthar al completo._**

 ** _¡Dentro fic!_**

* * *

Lo recordaba con claridad.

A veces creía... que con demasiada claridad.

Laguna acababa de resultar victorioso en la batalla contra la bruja Mabel- (No, espera, Laguna; era la bruja Adel), gracias a su astuto plan. Y gracias a ello, el país de Esthar llevó su revolución a su máximo exponente, liberándose del yugo de la malvada bruja que quería dominarles. Laguna Loire, nombrado héroe de la rebelión, fue presentado ante los ciudadanos como la mejor opción para gobernar el país.

Al susodicho, halagado aunque sorprendido, le era imposible decir que no a nada. Así que se dejó convencer, y en menos de un par de semanas ya sería nombrado presidente de Esthar. ¡Quién iba a decirlo de aquel soldado de Galbadia (valeroso y bravo soldado), cuyo sueño era convertirse en periodista y ver mundo!

Claro que, no imaginó que ser presidente le ocupara tanto tiempo. Tenía que firmar un montón de papeles, acudir a innumerables reuniones, hacer acto de presencia en multitud de eventos... El país necesitaba de un restablecimiento completo, y la mayoría de veces solo escuchaba lo que el sindicato y el parlamento esthariano le proponía, él teniendo que dar únicamente su aprobación. Sin contar con que Odine siempre le venía con propuestas nuevas, peticiones de terreno, dispositivos, presupuesto... ¡Viajar al espacio! ¡Menuda locura! - pensaba el moreno.

Pero a pesar del éxito y la ocupación de la persona más importante de un país, la vida de Laguna no estaba completa. Sí, tenía la suerte de que Ward y Kiros, sus grandes amigos y camaradas, eran ahora sus guardias presidenciales. Pero echaba de menos a Eleone. Echaba de menos a Raine...

No podía esperar a ver su cara cuando llegue cargado de honores a verla. El ver su sonrisa... Aquella que mostraba siempre comedida, calmada. Una sonrisa que había aprendido a amar, como a Raine al completo, en ese mismo año que pasó casi al completo postrado en la cama, recuperándose de múltiples lesiones en todos los huesos de su cuerpo.

Laguna creía que no podía estar más enamorado de Raine hasta el día en el que le pidió que se casara con él. Ella siempre le regañaba; decía que era torpe, descuidado, ¡despistado! Pero aquel día sus defensas se derrumbaron al mismo tiempo que mostraba la sonrisa más brillante y preciosa que Laguna había visto jamás. Era cierto, Julia tenía la belleza. La elegancia. Su voz llegaba al corazón del soldado galbadiano desde que la escuchó cantar tras solo ir cada vez que tenía permiso a tocar el piano a ese pequeño bar. Pero Raine... fue ella quien consiguió robar ese corazón, aquel del que Laguna estaba tan orgulloso de considerar como miembro que une a las personas, y el cual mantuvo guardado y bien protegido hasta el momento en que se fue.

Laguna finalmente consiguió escaparse de las responsabilidades presenciales pasados unos meses, y organizar un viaje para poder ver a su esposa y a Eleone. ¡Viajar en helicóptero hasta Winhill! ¡Cómo iban a alucinar los aldeanos! ¿Cómo reaccionaría Raine?  
El transporte le dejó a las afueras de la pequeña localidad, donde fue recibido con la celeridad de un verdadero héroe, además del cariño que ya de por sí le tenían los habitantes de Winhill. Sin embargo, había dos grandes ausencias que Laguna detectó enseguida. Y, al preguntar por ellas, las miradas se tornaron esquivas. Las palabras, mudas.

— ¿Qué pasa, qué ocurre? ¿Dónde está Eleone? ¿Dónde... está Raine?

Al principio pensó que era una broma. Una demasiado cruel de tratarse de alguien sin la personalidad de Laguna. Pero al ver llegar al alcalde para solicitar una charla en privado y darle personalmente él la noticia... Se le quitaron las ganas de reír de golpe. Raine había muerto pocas semanas después de que Laguna liberase a Eleone de aquella prisión donde había sido capturada y la trajese de vuelta a Winhill. No le dieron las razones, pero él tampoco las pidió. Pues su corazón le fue devuelto hecho trizas, así como sintió que su propio ser se deshacía en un dolor indescriptible.

Fue conducido por el mismo alcalde al lugar donde su esposa había sido enterrada. A las afueras del pueblo, en un prado de verde hierba que enmarcaba la losa bajo la que Raine Loire descansaba. Laguna se dejó caer de rodillas, llevándose las manos al rostro, y lloró como no lo había hecho en su vida. Su pecho creyó abierto en canal por el tajo que la noticia provocó, y sus gritos se escucharon por las colinas que rodeaban el lugar hasta que el moreno se quedó sin voz.

No comprendía las razones de lo ocurrido. Por qué le habían quitado de aquella forma al amor de su vida. ¿Cómo se supone que debía continuar? ¿Qué demonios tendría que hacer a partir de ahora, ostentando un cargo tan importante como es ser presidente, si su ser se siente abandonado de su propio cuerpo? Tan seria fue la situación, que Kiros adoptó el puesto de presidente en funciones durante el tiempo en el que Laguna estuvo sumido en una seria depresión.

Su personalidad, siempre alegre y positiva, ser vio mermada. Había sentido consumirse de solo estar presente en aquel mundo sin Raine a su lado. Para colmo, habían alejado a Eleone de él, a un orfanato que no conocía, y sin más datos que pudieran ayudarle a dar con ella. De hecho puede... que hasta llegara demasiado lejos. Esos lúgubres pensamientos le llevaron a hacer algo de lo que no está orgulloso.

Su arma. Su Machine Gun. Aquella de la que siempre estuvo tan orgulloso. Fue la primera vez que la tomó con un temblor en los dedos, antes de volverse un agarre firme, para elevarla con lentitud... hasta su propia sien. Era tan sencillo, solo tendría que apretar el gatillo, y el dolor desaparecería. Iba a hacerlo, había tomado una decisión... hasta que un arma afilada en forma de cuchilla, interrumpió sus intenciones al cortar su muñeca y hacer que soltara la metralleta.

Kiros le miraba desde la puerta de la habitación con los ojos inyectados en una furia jamás vista por Laguna. Le increpó cómo podía hacer eso, si sabía acaso lo que significaba para el país entero, para la aldea de los Moombas, ¡para ellos mismos!  
Le había decepcionado y lo sabía. Pero no se comparaba con la decepción que Laguna sintió consigo mismo en ese momento. Sin embargo, Kiros había llegado hasta él con un propósito más que echarle la bronca de su vida: Habían encontrado a Eleone. En un orfanato conocido como "La casa de mamá Ede", la niña había crecido durante años esperando ser llevada de vuelta con su tío Laguna, el cual inició una operación de inmediato para ir a buscarla. Pero Kiros le previno sobre algo más... Un bebé había llegado al orfanato junto a la niña años atrás. Un recién nacido, de cabello castaño y ojos azulados... Quizá necesitara una mano para ejecutar las deducciones pero, una vez hechas, se alegró profundamente de no haberse quitado la vida.

Laguna Loire había hecho muchas cosas mal en su vida, aunque muchas de ellas le llevaran a un éxito inesperado. Y puede que dejar a aquel niño solo en el orfanato fuera una de ellas, no proporcionarle el cariño de un padre aunque su madre le faltase. Precisamente era porque no se consideraba digno. Ni de él, ni de observar en él cada día rasgos de Raine, el recordarla a cada momento que hablara con él. Pero a lo largo de los años se aseguró de que Squall Leonhart (apellido la mar de chulo, si le preguntaban a él), tuviera una vida cubierta de sus necesidades. La presidencia le pesaba cada vez más, pero siempre tuvo un ojo puesto en el pequeño recuerdo del amor que él y Raine consumaron años atrás.

Por eso mismo, y tras más de una década sin hacerlo, decidió visitar la tumba de Raine a las afueras de Winhill una vez la batalla contra Artemisa había terminado. Aquella vez, la pradera verde estaba colmada de flores primaverales, que formaban un lugar lleno de paz, lo que Raine se merecía para su eterno descanso. Clavó una rodilla en el suelo, y fijó su mirada en la losa de piedra. Inmutable tras tantos años...

— ¿Qué tal, Raine? Soy yo, Laguna... Caray, hace mucho que no vengo a verte, ¿me perdonarás por eso? — El moreno se llevó una mano hacia su nuca, frotándosela con levedad, antes de continuar. — Pero no he dejado de pensar en ti, en ningún momento. Te convertiste en mi fuerza para continuar... a través de nuestro hijo. Sí, Raine, le he conocido; ¿cómo pudiste ocultármelo? Aunque... no te culpo. Yo tampoco me consideraría buen padre... — Gira Laguna el cuello para ver a Eleone llamándole, vigilada de cerca por Ward y Kiros. Él alzó su diestra para saludarla, con una leve sonrisa, además de indicarle un poco de tiempo. No tardaría demasiado. —  
Quería contarte que... es un muchacho genial. Es valiente, decidido. Tiene madera de líder, como su padre. — Carcajea levemente, peinando un mechón que salía de su cola de caballo. — Pero sobre todo me recuerda a ti. Su forma de llamarme la atención, de contemplar las cosas con la frialdad necesaria... ¡No tiene nada mío en su personalidad! Quizá... es un poco cabezota- quiero decir, ¡decidido! — Una nueva carcajada, aunque esta termina en un amargo suspiro. — Ojalá le hubieras conocido. A él y a sus amigos; son buenos chicos... Unos verdaderos héroes. Yo cuido de ellos, ¿sabes? Y de Ele también.

Su discurso fue interrumpido por un viento repentino, así como una sombra gigantesca se cernió sobre la pradera, cubriéndola momentáneamente, como si estuviera... ¿moviendo? A Laguna no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, pasando por encima de él hasta quedar a su vista una estructura gigantesca, con unas hélices que permitían su movimiento. El Jardín de Balamb... el hogar de su hijo y sus amigos. La verdadera aventura había comenzado para ellos, y Laguna Loire estaba preparado para acompañarles y velar por ellos para asegurarse de que siempre volvían sanos y salvos al lugar donde pertenecen.

Y en aquel movimiento, sin darse cuenta se fijó en su mano. En su anular, el anillo de compromiso que colocó en aquel mismo lugar hacía varios años a Raine, anunciando su deseo de casarse con ella...

Bajó una vez más la vista hacia el pétreo nombre de su esposa, el cual recorrió con la yema de sus dígitos lentamente. Letra a letra, en una caricia. Raine Loire...

— Gracias por hacerme sentir el hombre más afortunado de la Tierra.

Y con esa última declaración a modo de despedida se levantó, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Un sonrisa feliz, perteneciente a un hombre que, finalmente, se había perdonado a sí mismo.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Espero que os haya gustado, nos vemos en los reviews y en el próximo fic :D_**


End file.
